particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jakanian Civil War
The 3182 Jakanian Civil War, also known as the Jakanian Conflict), was an armed conflict in the Majatran nation of Jakania fought between forces loyal to Syed Al Amun and his regime and those seeking to depose him. The Civil War would see the revival of the tensions that had consumed Majatra during the Likaton-Kalopian Crisis and the South Majatra Cold War leading to many states who fought in the South Ocean War returning for another round. Jakania would face much greater devestation and turmoil than expected during the civil war as the republican dominated National Transition Council ravaged much of the nation during their occupation. The loyalists to the monarch would successfully resist the republican occupation and eventually pushed them out of the country, successfullly restoring the monarch. Years following their victory would see however a severe economic depression in Jakania as a result of the large loss of infrastructure. 'Background' 'Leadership' Syed ruled Jakania for 18 years and within those years, he exercised a brutal, repressive regime. He also simultaneously pursued a social revolution and a revival of Ahmadi fundamentalism, which at times authorized the use of terror to achieve desired goals, and increased political repression at home. 'Involvment in the South Ocean War and Consequence' Syed's rule brought radical and social upheavel in Jakania; this brought the state into bankruptcy and tax rise. This was because of Jakania’s financial obligations stemming from involvement in the South Ocean War. In May 3178, finance minister Malhan Iumad Al-Amun was dismissed, after he issued a complete overhaul of the budget. The proposal included a consistent land tax, which would include taxation of the nobility and royal family. Faced with opposition from the Imperial Parliament, Malhan organised the summoning of the Imperial Army. But the Imperial Army failed to endorse Malhan's proposals and instead weakened his position through its criticism. This was a signal that the al-Amun monarchy was in a weakened state and subject to the demands of its people 'Elections' In early 3182, the United Jakania Democratic Party (UJDP) staged an election in Sonhata, which at that time was illegal under constitutional law of the Jakanian Empire, "No political parties or national elections are permitted". They ignored the threats they received from the Sultan's Police and continued with the election. Which resulted in the protests, unrest and confrontations in earnest on 15 April 3182. 'Syed's Response' In the days leading up to the conflict,Syed I accused Nicholas Davidon of bribing the people in Sonhata to take part in several anti-Syed marches in return for drugs. Syed declared that people who don't "love" him "do not deserve to live". He called himself a "fighter for Jakania", and vowed to use whatever force possible to save absolutism from democracy, and urged his army to leave their barracks and attack protesters "in their lairs". Syed claimed that he had not yet ordered the use of force, and threatened that "everything will burn" when he did. 'Massacres' 'March For Democracy Massacre' On November 3185, Nicholas Davidson, leader of the UJDP, announced a 'March for Democracy' - a journey from the Parties headquarters in Miamo to the Imperial Parliament in Wakanda. The Jakanian government employed warplanes against the "March for Democracy". Security forces and foreign mercenaries repeatedly used firearms, including assault rifles and machine guns, as well as knives against protesters. As a result 230 innocent civilians were killed. 'The Hospital Massacre' On October 3186, a hospital that was caring for wounded civilians from the 'March for Democracy', was heavily attacked by Kafuri and Syed's Armed forces, Pro-Syed forces were able to take the hospital and massacre hundreds of innocents civilians. Residents said bodies were still piling up in the hospital from the shootings of the previous two days. Likatonian troops from the 123rd Regiment were defending the area when a large contingent of Syed Forces attacked. The 123rd was quickly overwhelmed and staged a strategic repeat from the area, not before evacuating the children's wing of the hospital. 500 Likatonian troops from the 123rd died during the retreat. 'Course of the War' Foreign Military Intervention In 3187, Jelbania and Barmenistan entered the war on the side of the Jakanian Republicans with a war resolution. Bordering Jakania through Majatra Lake, Jelbania has welcomed Jakanian Republic ships to its ports for repairs and supplies. Additionally, Jelbania landed 78,000 troops or 10% of its total forces to West Jakania's shores. At the same time, Barmenistan declared war on the side of the Jakanian Republicans with a war resolution, but information was classifed at that time. Near the beginning of the conflict, The Federal Republic of Likatonia announced support for the Republican movement. After it became obvious that Syed I was going to fight, the Likatonian Government sent over 120 000 LAF personel under command of Major General Haggan to Jakania. There were 75 000 troops in the 5 Regiments that the LAF sent over. The newly created Soviet government of Beluzia is joined the Republican side, a move which threatened the neighboring Luthori government. Deltaria entered the war on Jelbanian's urging on the side of the Republicans on January 3188. Demise of the Jakanian Empire The Battle of Lalaka was a strategic victory for the Allies as they captured Borenu and its capital city Lalaka. Although suffering massive causalities, the Allies were able to occupy the region. The occupation has caused some controversy among anti-Monarchist Jakanians, which may have caused a Monarchist electoral victory in 3189. The dissolution of the Jakanian Empire in 3191. Began a period where hegemony was a its height, where chaos reigned and discontent roamed. Emirs who once served Syed set out to declare their own independent state. Those who were still loyal to Syed fought against the Republican forces, those who wished to mobilised an army for their own cause became bandits. By 3195 the Jakanian Civil War gave rise to many new states, it never broke the stalemate between Republican and Monarchist Forces and war consumed the country for another 2 years. The End of the Civil War By 3196 the Jakanian Civil War was nearing its end as Republican Forces occupied many states and established a puppet government, known as the National Transitional Council. Nicholas Davidson was the head of the National Transitional Council. A year later, a cadre of young military officers, led by Abdul Fattah Ishim and his colleagues, organized a successful resistance to the Republican Forces; in 3197, they would establish the revival of the monarchy and the establishment of the Great Empire of Jakania 'with Abdul as its first Grand Vizier. Syed II, son of the exiled Syed I, returned to Jakania after a successful coup by Abdul. 'Military Campaigns 'Northern Campaigns' *'The Battle of Sonhata' *'Battle of Lalaka' 'Southern Campaigns' *'Battle of Antarctic Seas' 'International Reactions' * Barmenistan: Barmenistan passed a war resolution in 3187 in support of the Republican forces in Jakania. They sent 10% of their active army for a total of 58,000 troops under the command of Defense Minister Ptah Chartreux. * Beluzia: passed a war resolution in 3188 in support of the Republican forces in Jakania. Their leader is a mysterious individual named Yuri, but how many troops he will send is unknown. * Deltaria passed a war resolution favoring the Republicans in January 3188 giving Jelbania and Barmenian troops access to the Deltarian/Jakanian border. Deltaria sent a force of 100,000 under the command of General Matthew Harmon. * Dranland: HRH Carlos III of Drania declared diplomatic support for Syed I but did not endorse a military intervention. * Greater Hulstria: Minister of Foreign Affairs Walter Buehlingen urged against foreign intervention in Jakania to overthrow the monarchy. * Indrala Indrala sent military and economic advisors to assist the Supporters of the Monarchy Party in restoring Syed I to the throne of Jakania. * Jelbania: Jelbania passed a war resolution in 3187 to send 10% of their active army and navy to defend the Republican government in Jakania, breaking their neutrality. They are led by Lt. General Andy Jackson. * Kafuristan: Minister of Foreign Affairs Husayn ibn Ahmed Ali declared that Kafuri Government still viewed the regime of Sultan Syed I as the legitimate and official government of Jakania and dismissed the establishment of a new cabinet lead by the United Jakania Democratic Party "as dangerous and harmfull for the unity" in Jakania. * Likatonia The Ministry of Defense announced military support for the republicans, appointing Major General Haggard to command Likatonia's forces there. * Luthori: Imperial Prime Minister d'Havre Coeur declared his support for Sultan Syed I on behalf of the State and the Royal House of Orange. * Rutania: Rutania pledged military support for the Republicans and initially sent a total of 72,000 troops before increasing that number to 125,000 a year later. * Vorona: Minister of Defence Adam Fontein pledged troops to assist forces belonging to the United Jakania Democratic Party. Category:History of Majatra Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts